DESCRIPTION: The core aims are to obtain and age normal and genetically altered mice for all projects except project 4. The core will handle the ordering, material transfer agreements, certifications, housing and shipping. The core will purchase young normal C57/Bl6 and BALB/c mice to age in the Scripps facility. The core will also be responsible for FACS screening animals that are being bred onto appropriate genetic backgrounds. Core B will also provide access and funds for use of the Scripps FACS facility.